


She Said Yes

by hustlexrose



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hustlexrose/pseuds/hustlexrose
Summary: Petra and Jane Villanueva finally go on that date.





	She Said Yes

"I think Petra just asked me out on a date," Jane said with a surprised, yet satisfied, look on her face. 

"Que?" Alba, who was sitting at the kitchen counter with her coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other, barely looked up. 

"Oh, uh, nothing, abuela." Jane quickly scooped her phone, books, and laptop into her arms. The chair screeched across the wood floor as she got up from the table. She headed up to her bedroom, trying to hold back the smirk that was threatening to spread across her lips. 

Once upstairs, she dumped her belongings haphazardly on her bed as her mind began racing. She had to pick something to wear- and fast! Petra had asked her for dinner- TONIGHT! And not even at the Marbella. Of course, Petra wanted to go to one of the fanciest, most exclusive restaurants in Miami. Jane would have never been able to get a reservation there. But Jane knew Petra and Petra knew everyone. 

Did she even have anything nice enough to wear to this place? She combed through her drawers of jeans and t-shirts, her closet brimming with floral, brightly colored sun dresses. And then she saw it; the sleek little black number she kept tucked away. It was a gift from Lina that Jane never had the occasion to wear- until now. 

***

"She said yes." Petra, a little stunned, held her phone in her hand for a moment, reveling in the delight of the conversation that had just transpired. She couldn't quite believe it. She let her imagination take over as she envisioned walking past the restaurant bar with Jane Villanueva on her arm. But a sudden knock at her office door broke her concentration. 

"Ms. Solano?" asked the timid voice of her assistant. "The contractors are here to speak with you about upgrading the suites." 

"Yes, good. I'll be right there," Petra replied with confidence. "Oh, and get me the best table at that restaurant where I met the chef last week. They owe me a favor." Petra began tidying up her desk and gathering her meeting materials. 

"Ms. Solano?"

"Oh, you know the one!" Petra said, waving her hand, exasperated at the girl's incompetence. "An ocean view table for two. 8pm. In my name. For tonight." 

"Yes, right away, Ms. Solano." Her assistant frantically typed into her phone and scurried out of the office with Petra not far behind. 

***

Later, Jane sat in her bedroom writing on her laptop and trying to distract herself from her excitement. It really sounded like Petra was asking her out- like *out* out. But come on, Jane thought to herself, be serious. This is Petra Solano. Hotel magnate. Former girlfriend, nay, wife! of Rafael Solano. Just when Jane was about to talk herself out of it, her phone buzzed gently against her desk. She flipped it over. It was a text from Petra. 

Petra @5:31pm So, pick you up at 7:45?

A stupid grin started to spread across Jane's face. She started typing a cute, yet witty, yet sexy reply when- 

Petra @5:33pm I mean the driver. I have to drop the girls off at Raf's. Will meet you there. 

Jane's expression shifted to a twinge of disappointment and she replied simply: 

Jane @5:34pm I'll drive.

She put her phone face down on the desk and shook her head as if to dislodge the notion that Petra could ever be romantically interested in her. Just as she began getting in the zone with her writing again, her phone let out a little buzz. Jane sighed and flipped it over. 

Petra @5:45pm Suit yourself. 

Jane smirked and rolled her eyes. 

Petra @5:45pm Looking forward to seeing you. 

And just like that, Jane felt her face flush with nerves and heat and hope. 

Jane @5:46pm Me too. 

She threw her phone gently out of arm's reach onto her mattress. She committed herself to one more hour of working before she started to get ready. 

***

"Ok, Mr. Sweetface, you be good while Mommy's gone!" Jane held her son in her arms and kissed his hair. 

"Thank you so much for watching him, abuela," Jane said with an appreciative look. 

"Claro que si! Nos vamos a divertir." She looked down at Mateo lovingly. 

"Why are you so dressed up, Mommy?"

"Uh, because Mommy has a very important dinner tonight," Jane replied as she knelt to be eye level with her son. 

"Who has an important dinner tonight?" Xiomara's voice filled the room as she quickly came down the stairs. 

"Jane," Alba said, patting Mateo gently on the head. 

"With who?" Xiomara asked mischievously, her brown eyes sparkling at the prospect of new gossip. 

"Yeah, with who, Mommy?" Mateo demanded adorably. 

Jane looked nervously at Alba, who looked down at Mateo. 

"Well, with Auntie Petra," Jane said calmly, then looked to her mother for reaction. Xo raised an eyebrow and walked away into the kitchen. 

"Well you two kids have fun- Ma, I'm making a smoothie - you want one?" 

"No, gracias. Vamos, Mateo." And with that, Alba and Mateo were off to his room upstairs, leaving Jane in the kitchen with her mother. The blender whirred in the background. Jane fidgeted awkwardly. Xiomara had her back to her. 

"Ok, uhh, I really have to get going," Jane called over the sound of the blender and reached for her keys. "I'll see you later tonight!" she called cheerfully. 

"Or tomorrow morning," Xiomara said slyly over her shoulder. 

Jane blushed, but smiled. Her mother winked at her and poured her smoothie into a glass. Jane waved goodbye and disappeared out the front door. 

***

Petra sat at the table, sipping a glass of wine and checked her watch. 7:59pm. If she knew Jane, she would be right on time. That was one of the things Petra loved about her. She caught herself. Loved? Who said anything about love? Where did that come from? Where did that feeling come from every time Jane blustered into her office with some kind of trivial personal problem. Every time Petra happened to walk through the Marbella lobby while Jane was on shift and caught herself looking at her in that little blue and white uniform. Every time Petra challenged her but Jane didn't back down, didn't let Petra get her way all the time... She checked her watch again. 8:00pm. And, just like clock work, she saw Jane round the corner of the bar and head for her table. Their eyes met and Jane broke into that smile- that goofy, wonderful, Villanueva smile. There was that feeling again.. 

"Well, it's about time," Petra said. 

"It's 8 o'clock!" Jane exclaimed, before realizing Petra was just teasing her. She could always see it in Petra's eyes when she was teasing her. It made her feel special, with Petra having such a serious reputation around the Marbella. It made her feel like they had a special connection and like Petra felt she could loosen up; be herself. And she was often surprised by Petra's sense of humor.

"Another round, Ms. Solano, now that your guest has arrived?" the waitress had suddenly appeared at their table. Jane was impressed. 

"Yes, please. And place the food order as well," Petra's voice was smooth and unwavering. And she never lost eye contact with Jane for a second. Jane felt her cheeks grow warm. That voice and those eyes certainly had an effect on her. The waitress hurried away and Jane felt herself begin to squirm under Petra's gaze. 

"You look wonderful, Jane," Petra said, her voice like silk, softening the "r" in "wonderful" with her lovely accent. Jane never could quite place it. She often wondered how much of the world Petra had seen and how much Petra could show her. 

"Oh this old thing," Jane joked, trying to play off her nerves. "It was a gift from Lina. I think she wanted me to wear it on a -" 

"Date?" Petra interrupted. Her face had barely changed expression, but Jane saw something flash behind her eyes. 

Jane raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to reply, but, just then, the waitress appeared with their dishes and their second round of drinks. 

"Anything else for you, Ms. Solano?" 

"No thank you," Petra said, leaning forward slightly. "I think we have everything we need." 

***

By the time dessert came around, Jane was just about to burst, both from the food and happiness. If this was a date, she decided, it was probably the best one she'd ever had. And she was feeling pretty confident about her chances for a second one. 

"You know, I am so impressed by you," Jane said, absently running her finger along the rim of her glass. "I don't know how you find the time to do everything between the Marbella and the girls... sometimes I can barely get Mateo to school on time." 

"Well, what can I say, I've thrown myself even further into work ever since..." Petra's eyes lowered and she trailed off. Suddenly, Jane's heart sank, but she knew where this was going. 

"JR?"

Petra looked up at Jane. Sweet, sweet Jane. Jane who had always been there for her when she needed someone. Her only true friend. The person who let her cry on and on about her breakup with JR without judging her in the least. And Petra knew Jane's favorite thing to do was judge. There was that feeling again. 

"Yes," Petra started cautiously. "But, things with JR made me realize something."

Jane looked back at her, hopeful. Petra realized, this was her chance and she had to take it. 

"Things with JR made me realize that.. maybe there was another Jane who was right for me all along." 

Jane could hardly believe what she was hearing. As quickly as her heart had sunk just seconds before, it now felt like it had grown wings and was ready to fly away. 

"Really? Oh Petra.." Jane sighed. 

"Yes, Jane, really. Now let's not make it a big thing." Petra nervously folded her napkin in her lap and attempted to regain control of herself. "I feel it's been fairly obvious. Especially this last year or so." Petra gave up on her napkin folding and quickly clasped her hands on the table, sitting up straight. 

Jane laughed in spite of herself. 

"Well, in that case," Jane started, lightly touching her hand to Petra's. "You took me to one of your favorite places, so now it's my turn." 

Petra smiled. "You know, Jane, I don't think Target is open this late." 

Jane rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

"Come on," she said, motioning with her head towards the door. "Ven conmigo." 

Petra felt her heart skip. She stood up and quickly followed Jane out the door. 

***

"Just take a right up here," Jane said to Petra in the car. A moment later they pulled up in front of a questionable looking bar. 

"Where are we?" Petra asked, as Jane started to get out of the car. 

"Just trust me," Jane said with a smile and closed the door. 

They walked in and it was as dive-y on the inside as on the outside. Petra was not impressed, but she was there with Jane so she didn't care. Jane took her hand and led her up the stairs to a different floor. Jane pushed on a door which opened up into a small dance hall where a live band was playing salsa music and the floor was crowded with couples moving to the beat. Petra looked around, thrilled that Jane had taken her dancing and not just to some dive bar. 

"This is incredible!" Petra shouted into Jane's ear as she led Petra onto the dance floor. "How did you find this place?" 

"My mom used to do some gigs here every weekend," Jane shouted back. "They'd let me watch and I got hooked." She smiled. "Have you ever danced the salsa?" Jane pulled Petra into her and put her palm against her slim waist. Petra could feel the heat of Jane's body, the sweet scent of her floral perfume, the faint hint of sweat. She didn't know if it was the lights, the beat, or the look in Jane's eyes, but Petra couldn't wait any longer. She pulled Jane in for a kiss and let the taste of Jane's lips wash over her. 

"No," Petra said, running a hand through Jane's hair with a smile. "But I can't wait to learn."

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an idea for smut, but quickly devolved into fluff and nonsense. What can you do? Perhaps some Jetra smut to come another day... 
> 
> And apologies for any incorrect Spanish translations.


End file.
